villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
House Blackfyre
'House Blackfyre '''is a cadet branch of House Targaryen in George R.R. Martin's ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''and its TV adaptation ''Game of Thrones. Though House Blackfyre never actually appears, having been long extinct by the time the story starts, their legacy still haunts Westeros. History Founding In the dying days of King Aegon IV, his bastard son Daemon was legitimized was given permission to build a keep of his own on the Blackwater rush. Daemon Blackfyre proved to be a powerful warrior and a valliant knight, entering many tourneys. However, legitimizing Daemon proved to be a mistake. The first Blackfyre Rebellion In 196 AC, Daemon rebelled against the Iron Throne using the lie that Daeron was the son of Aemon the Dragonknight instead of King Aegon IV Targaryen and that the gift of the ancestral weapon Blackfyre proved that Aegon wanted Daemon to succeed him, this was supported by many. Though the rebellion claimed to be the result of that King Daeron refused to marry his sister Daenerys to Daemon, who gave her to the Dornish instead to make peace with them after a bloody civil war. Many believed that Daemon would make a better king than Daeron, most considered Daeron to be a weak and bookish man, while Daemon was a strong and powerful warrior, also as many had lost loved ones in the Dornish civil war, many was not at peace with the truce between Daeron and Dorne. However the Blackfyre rebellion ended in defeat at the Battle of Redgrass Field. Both Daemon and his two eldest sons perished in the battle. Daemon's survivng sons and daugthers fled to the Free Cities and went into hiding. Second Blackfyre Rebellion Daemon II Blackfyre, who had dragon dreams, infiltrated a Tourney planning to start a second rebellion. He also had plans to have Ser Duncan the Tall in his Kingsguard, who he dreamed would become a Kingsguard one day. Daemon (disgusied as Ser John the Fiddler) defeated Ser Franklyn Frey and Ser Galtry the Green in the Whitewalls Tourney. His supportes had a dragon egg he claimed would hatch, so the tourney was staged so Daemon could win it, however the egg was stolen and Ser Glendon Ball was arrested for theft and murder. When Ser Duncan the Tall demanded a trial by combat for Ser Glendon, Daemon agreed and Ser Glendon unhorsed Daemon, proving his innocence. The Second Blackfyre Rebellion began in 211 AC, with Daemon single handed trying to take on Lord Bloodraven and his army. However, the rebellion was snuffed out quickly by Lord Bloodraven before it could spread beyond Whitewalls and several key Blackfyre supporters were killed. Daemon was taken as a prisoner. Third Blackfyre Rebellion In 219 AC, Bittersteel, a Blackfyre sympathizer (half-brother to Daemon I Blackfyre) and Knight of Westeros launched a new invasion after crowning Haegon Blackfyre. It was late in the reign of King Aerys I Targaryen, who was not very involved in ruling, but his younger brother Maekar's leadership during the conflict was commendable, as was the courage of his youngest son Aegon "Egg" Targaryen (Aegon V). Prince Aerion Targaryen was also active in its events. The war featured the second duel between Bittersteel and Bloodraven. At the end of the final battle Haegon I was dishonorably killed after he surrendered and had given up his sword. Bittersteel was taken captive and in chains to the Red Keep, yet while Brightflame and Bloodraven both urged that he be executed, Aerys I foolishly offered him mercy, sending him north to join the Night's Watch. The Golden Company learned of this through their informants and attacked the prisoner transport as it sailed to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Before the year was over, Bittersteel had returned to Tyrosh and crowned Haegon's eldest son as Daemon III Blackfyre. Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion In 236 AC, Daemon III Blackfyre led the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion, landing at Massey's Hook. The rebellion had little support, however, as people thought the Blackfyres to be done, as tattered as their banners. At the Battle of Wendwater Bridge, Ser Duncan the Tall slew Daemon III Blackfyre. Bittersteel retreated across the narrow sea again, and the war was quickly over. War of the Ninepenny Kings 30 years after the 4th Blackfyre rebellion, the Blackfyre's under the leadership of Maelys Blackfyre, once again gathered up enough strength in the Free Cities in the form of sellsword armies to mount another attempt to seize the Iron Throne and sailed to the stepstones of Westeros. However, King Jaeharys II caught wind of the attack and sent an army to the stepstones to engage the rebels. The war ended when the young Ser Barristan Selmy killed Maelys the Monstrous in single combat, ending the war and the Blackfyre male line. The fate of the female line is currently unknown. Navigation Category:Book Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Families Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Related to Hero Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Outcast